


Slightly better than it used to be

by AniManga__me



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: A Little Bit of Angst at the beginning, F/M, Gen, I needed to write something because the latest chapter broke me, M/M, Someone please stop the suffering, Spoilers, a little bit of subtle Mutsurie, happiness, quinx squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManga__me/pseuds/AniManga__me
Summary: A kind of way too happy ending for Tokyo Ghoul. Takes place some time after chapter 141 of :re. Started out as Ayahina angst that kind of got out of hand and... oh well.Ayato gets back to find the goat base destroyed, his sister gone and Hinami heavily injured. Little did he know that this would be the beginning of the end of the war.





	Slightly better than it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the way I expect Tokyo Ghoul:re to end. I just kind of needed to take a break from all the suffering before it drives me insane completely, so I wrote a little something that takes place after chapter 141 of :re. I'm sorry if anyone's not in character.

   “Fuck, what happened here?!”

  
The entire way to the Goat base was destroyed and covered in corpses, dozens of ghouls, children, were dead on the ground, and the ones responsible were nowhere to be found. There had been a fight. His mind was racing.

  
“Touka. Hinami.”

  
He started running.

The smell of blood filled the air, blocking his senses.

He couldn't focus.

  
“When did this happen?”

The blood on the ground was still fresh.

Maybe just maybe, he might still be able to save them.

  
“I’m putting my hopes up too high. I wasn’t here to protect them, and they…”

Tears filled his eyes.

“Stupid aneki.”, he sobbed. “Stupid little flower.”

  
“A…ayato….”

The voice was soft, weak, barely audible, but he heard it, and started running again.

He found her as he went around the corner.

She was lying on the floor, bleeding heavily from her lower abdomen.

He wanted to scream, to go after who had done this to her and cut said person to pieces, but that wouldn't help her. Instead, he kneeled down beside her.

  
“Hinami look at me.”

He took her hand.

“Please, please don't die. I’m sorry, I should have been here to protect you, I-”

  
“…yato…not…your…fault… They…have….Touka…”

She was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

  
“Don't die. Don't die.” He laid down beside her, pulled her close. “You have to regenerate.”

  
“…can't…”, she coughed. “…isn't working…”

  
“Bite me.”, he begged. “Don't die. Please don't die. You're all I have left.”

  
“That…a…proposal?”, she joked, faking a smile.

  
“It can be if you want it to be.”, he sobbed, “just please don't die, okay?”

  
“But if I bite you, you’ll be in pain…”, she murmured, her voice slowly fading.

  
“I don't care. I can take a little pain for your sake.”

Her tiny little face was puffy and covered in tears and sweat and blood.

He didn't care.

She would always look beautiful to him.

But he was getting desperate.

“Please. Bite me.”

  
She swallowed and nodded, closing her eyes as her teeth dug into his shoulder.

It hurt, yes, but the pain he felt when he thought of loosing her, made him numb towards the pain he felt now.

He could feel the blood dripping from his shoulder, but seeing the color slowly returning to Hinamis face, watching her body heal, made it okay.

More than okay.

She was healing.

For once, he hadn't been completely useless.

He was still immensely worried about his sister, but knowing that Hinami would be okay made him feel relieved.

  
He could hear footsteps, really loud footsteps, running towards them, and got up.

  
“I’ll protect you.”, he promised as he got up.

  
Hinami groaned.

  
“Please don't get hurt.”, she replied.

  
His eyes were focused on the end of the tunnel when a small group of people arrived.

Some smelled like humans, some smelled half-human like Ken.

They were lead by a small woman with blue hair and pigtails.

Ayatos eyes turned black and he was just about to attack when he spotted familiar faces among the group.

  
“T-takizawa? Kurona? Yomo? Akira?”

  
He was more confused than angry now and helped Hinami get up.

  
“They're on our side. They won't hurt you.”, Seidou said as the blue haired girl stepped forward.

  
“We went to the suicide forest to get Ken and his group and they went after Touka with Amon. Suzuya is keeping them updated on where they are. He told me to tell you guys he's sorry for hurting her, but he had to do it to earn Furutas trust.”

She was tearing up.

“I’m sorry, too. I’m sorry for being on the wrong side of this fight for too long. I hope one day, you’ll be able to forgive me. Forgive all the people that were fooled by the madhouse that is the CCG.”

She paused.

“We’re here to protect you in case Furuta tries anything funny because he's completely unpredictable at this point, and to help the wounded. The war might be over in a couple of hours.”

She gave them a bright smile.

“The name’s Yonebayashi Saiko. And I’m tired of fighting ghouls.”

—

The waiting slowly drove them all insane as they could do nothing but hope Ken and his group would be able to rescue the people Furuta took with him.

Ayato and Hinami were worried sick about their friends and family, but at least they had each other to comfort them.

The group of former CCG-members had brought along the nurture that had been secured by the group in the suicide forest.

They build a small camp to patch up the survivors and feed them so they could regenerate.

It was an odd picture, oggai squad kids and ghoul kids lying next to each other, injured investigators and injured ghouls being patched up alongside each other.

But the weirdest thing about it was probably Yomo helping Saiko and Urie patch up Mutsuki.

  
“Listen, I don't have a personal problem with you or anything. I just tend to dislike people that attack my family. You probably don't want to hear it, but let me give you some well-meant advice. I’ve been clinging to the past for too long and almost lost the people I loved most because of it. Because I couldn't let go of my hate. I got someone killed because I couldn't handle the pain of losing my sister and had to blame someone. If you ever want to become happy, let go of whatever you are feeling right now and be thankful for the people that love you no matter what.”

  
He glanced over at Urie, who was holding Mutsukis hand, and Saiko, who was sitting next to him, smiling.

  
“It's okay, Mucchan. We’re all messed up. But at least we can be messed up together.”  
And Tooru was able to smile back at them, for the first time in a long while. Maybe he didn't need Sensei after all.

—

Miza sat next to Naki when he woke up.

It had taken quite a bit of food for him to properly regenerate, but she was just glad he was okay.

He, on the other hand, was more confused than happy.

  
“Miza? Did you die, too?”

He looked around.

“And so did Ayato and Hinami?”

He started crying.

“So I wasn't able to protect anyone after all.”

  
Miza had to bite back a laugh.

  
“No, you idiot. We’re not dead. You're alive.”

  
“Oh.”, he mumbled, a little dumbstruck.

  
“You scared me, you idiot.”

  
“I-I did?” He looked at her, surprised.

  
“Yes.” And before he could get a grip on what was happening, she pulled him into a kiss.

—

It was another couple of days before Kaneki returned alongside his group and his tried-looking queen.

They were greeted by an angry-looking Ayato and a crying Hinami at first.

  
Hinami pulled both of them close.

  
“I was so worried about you guys, so was Ayato, but he’ll be too proud to admit it.”

  
Touka and Ken laughed.

  
“How dare you guys to get married while I was gone.”, Ayato scowled, then joined the group hug. “I’m glad you're okay, stupid aneki.”

  
Touka glanced at the bite mark on her brother’s shoulder.

  
“So you married Hinami, huh?”, she asked and her brother blushed bright red.

  
“T-that's not what happened.”, he stammered, and Hinami laughed.

  
“I would be up to some coffee and reading if you want to.”, she suggested and gave him a peck on the cheek.

  
He tried and failed to not look excited.

  
“I'd like that.”

  
“Let's keep the other thing to us for now, your brother is already in the verge of fainting.”, Ken whispered to Touka, glancing at her stomach.

  
She nodded and smiled.

  
“Have fun, you two.”, she told her brother, then joined her husband who was just about to leave to go take a look at the wounded.

  
“Oh, and Ken?”, Hinami shouted after him, “The Quinx are still mad at you.”

  
He stopped short.

  
“I know… Saiko punched me when they found me, and Urie yelled at me. And I totally deserve it.”

  
“Just… don't hurt them more than you already did, okay? Saiko is fun to be with, and Ayato and Urie get along kinda well. They spend the entire evening together after Mutsuki fell asleep, talking about how much of an idiot you are. You shouldn't have treated them the way you did.”

  
“What I did to them was terrible, and I don't expect them to forgive me anytime soon… but I promise I’ll try to do better.”

  
“Do or do not, there is no try.”, Saiko cut in.

“I’m actually just here to give this book back to Hinami, so don't get your hopes up too high, I’m still mad.”

She held up Monochrome Rainbow, then returned it to its rightful owner.

“Thanks, Hinami. Mucchan and I liked it. Uribou was a little scared, but he refuses to admit it.”

The blue haired girl laughed.

“Remind me to give you some of my mangas in return once we get home.”

  
The brown haired girl smiled.

  
“I will.”

  
Saiko turned to Ken.

  
“Maman, before I get back to ignoring you because I’m still mad at you… Would you mind telling me what happened? Is Yoriko okay?”

  
“Yes, she is. Furuta got arrested by the few sane people that are left in the CCG, and Suzuya-Squad went to look for Kanou. Yoriko is back with Takeomi. So… things aren't okay exactly, but… they're slightly better than they used to be. Maybe, just maybe, the world will change one day.”

  
“Glad to hear that.”

Saiko smiled a bit.

“Oh, and before I forget to tell you… Someone is here who wants to meet up with you.”

She crossed her arms and turned away.

“Okay, now I can go back to ignoring you.”

  
She waved Hinami goodbye, then went back to the rest of her squad.

  
“I do deserve that…” Ken sighed. “I wonder what she was talking about, though…”

  
His wife nudged him in the side, then pointed down into the direction Saiko had left.

There, Ken spotted a guy that looked like a scarecrow, holding up a notebook.

On it, there was a crappy drawing of Kanekis face, and the words «Told you you look like a ghoul.» written down next to it.

Ken recognized the handwriting, and he recognized the picture, too.

It was the same his best friend had made the day he first took him to Anteiku.

The day he first spoke to Rize, what got the whole mess started in the first place.

Tears filled his eyes and he ran over to his friend to embrace him.

Hide didn't back off.

For a few seconds, they just stood there, looking at each other.

  
“I-I thought I- It's my fault you’re like this, I-”, Ken sobbed.

  
Hide started scribbling on his notebook again.

  
«It's okay. I'm glad you’re okay. The white hair looks stupid.»

  
A smile spread across Kanekis face.

  
“I missed you, too.” He glanced over at Touka. “Remember her?”

  
Hide nodded. He looked at Touka, then back at Ken, and gave him a thumbs up.

Ken smiled a little.

So did his wife.

  
“Can… can I see your face?”

  
His best friend started scribbling on his notebook again.

  
«Are you sure you want to?»

  
He nodded.

Hide hesitated for a moment, then slowly started removing the mask he had been wearing.

His face and neck were covered in scars, but he was smiling, and he was crying.

  
«I don't want you to blame yourself for this, okay? It's what I wanted. I’m just afraid to startle people when walking around like this.»

  
He pointed at his face.

  
“I might have an idea.”, Touka said, smiling.

“I can think of something that will cover that up. Kaneki, give me your mask.”

He was a bit surprised at first, but he did as he was told.

Touka smiled, then helped Hide put it on.

“Mister one-eyed-king doesn't need it anymore. He has other things to take care of now.”

  
“She's right.” He smiled at his best friend. “It looks nice on you.”

  
Hide smiled and scribbled two more words onto his notebook.

  
»Thank you.«

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd appreciate some feedback.


End file.
